Rules are Meant to be Broken
by anisgirlny999
Summary: Siri and ObiWan have a baby together. After 20 years of not seeing each other the family will reunite. Note: Padme and anakin are married and the events of the first two movies stay the same.
1. Prologue

Rules Are Meant to be Broken

Prologue

9 years before TPM

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi stood infront of the jedi council with their baby daughter Aiden. 9 months ago they speant one night together, but that was all it took. Siri then found out she was pregnant. the council was ferious as was both of their masters. The council ahd agreed to let her have the baby but after it was born they must give it up. So it was now nine months later and they had to give their baby up.

Tears fell from Siri's eyes as she gave up her baby girl. Obi-Wan just stood there. Inside he he was crying, but unlike Siri he could hide his feelings. Master Yoda had decided to send the baby to Corellia. Siri kissed her daughter on the cheek as she then handed her to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted so badly to take Aiden and Siri and run away. But he and Siri were just 16 and could never make there own life.

The baby opened her tiny green eyes just to see her father kiss her, the kiss she wold remember forever. The man had a brownish hair color and a braid to one side of his head. His lips were smooth against her silky skin. She knew who this man was deep inside she knew...


	2. Chapter 1: The Dreams

Rules Are Meant to be Broken

Chapter 1: The Dreams

20 year old Aiden Solo sat up in bed. It was the dream again. She got up and walked to the mirror. The girl starring back had silky red hair, huge green eyes, and pale skin. None of the features the other Solo's had. Yet again she wasn't a Solo. She knew that dream was about her real father. The real father she always wanted to meet since she found out she was adopted when she was 15.

She sat back down on her bed. She wanted to leave Corellia, but her "mother" needed her help.Aiden was getting paid to help around the house with her younger "siblings". She felt tears roll down her cheek. Where are you dad. Either dad would do. Her adopted father had left 2 years ago. Her real father had left 20 years ago. She dropped her head back down onto the pillow.

Even if she had the money to leave her "mother" would never let her.It was a time of war. The Clone Wars. At times she considered running off to join the republic, but then she got pulled back to reality. If only she knew her parents, when she was young she had dreams that they were two great jedi knights out to save the galaxy. But why would they have left there baby alone.

Aiden pondered the same thing ever time she had this dream. Maybe they died on a mission, and there were no relatives to take care of her. She wiped away the tears. She layed her head back on the pillow and gently closed her eyes.She then drifted off to sleep again.

Scene Change

Anakin Skywalker woke up with sweat pouring down her face. It was the dream again. He looked over to see if Padme was still sleeping. It had been a year since there wdding on Naboo. Soon after anakin had been called to war. He got slowly out of bed. He walked out onto the balcany.

The only thought in his mind was that girl. The girl from his dreams. She ws not pretty like Padme, but there was something about her he couldn't place. Never could she replace his wife. He didn't even know who she was. The silky red hair, those huge green eyes, that pale skin. He'd seen it before somewhere, but where?

At that Padme walked up slowly behind him. She put her hands around him. She kissed lightly behind his ear before asking " What's wrong?"

He looked into her brown eyes. " Nothing." He walked away. All he could think of was that girl. He quickly turned back to Padme " Do you know anyone that has red hair and huge green eyes?"

She stood there. Was this what was bothering him?" No. Butthe charesteristics sound like Obi- Wan's." He looked at her in surprise. Why hadn't he thought of that, and Obi-Wan also had pale skin.

" I was dreaming about a girl that looked like that." He sighed " Maybe I should ask him tomorow." Padme shook her head in agreement as he put his arm around her and lead her back in.


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

Rules Are Meant to be Broken

Chapter 2: Secrets

Anakin sat quietly in his quarters the next morning waiting for Obi-Wan to show up, he just wanted to ask him if he knew a girl that had red hair and green eyes and any connection she could have to Anakin.

Anakin knew his dreams always meant something, but he was still young and hadn't mastered the force as well as Obi-Wan." Boy, someones up early." Obi-Wan walked in with a smirk on his face.

" Funny master, but today I have something on my mind. Actully, it's a dream." Anakin stood up and stared out the window, the image of the girl was still fresh in his mind.

" I don't prefer to get involved with your dreams Anakin, your feelings seem to always go with them." Obi-

Wan walked beside Anakin.

" But I think it might have something to do with you master" Obi-Wan gave Anakin a look to continue " I've had many dreams about a girl about my age, she looks like you, your hair your eyes, your skin. There's no connection is there"

Obi-Wan sat down on Anakin's bed, anakin noticed that he looked like he might cry " Anakin, I haven't been honest with you these past 11 years, I have a daughter."

Anakin's eyes widdened and he starred at his master " Are you married too"

" What, oh no, no, I just have a daughter." Obi-Wan jumped up and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder " I hope you aren't too dissapointed in me."

Anakin looked down " Who's the mother?"

"Siri Tachi" Obi-Wan watched Anakin's face begin to form a smile.

" Yeah, I guessed that." Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan and sat down.

" I never wanted to dissapoint you."

" You haven't master, believe me you haven't" Anakin could only think of his marriage to Padme, he wasn't a father but still he and Obi-Wan were a lot alike.

" She was snet into hiding when she was only 9 months old, I felt so helpless for her but I knew that it was best." Obi-Wan was slowly starting to cry and Anakin looked away from him.

" why do you think she's in my dreams." HE gulped as he talkedhoping Obi-Wan could provide a good answer.

" I have no clue." Obi-Wan Starred face on at Anakin as he noticed he was very red in the face " You are hiding something from me, I feel it."

" Master, I need to be honest, since you told me your secret I must tell you mine." Anakin paused as he thought it through one last time " Me and Senator Amid... padme have been married for one year, we married after the Battle of Geinosses."

Obi-Wan's eyes widdened he wasn't too surprised at what Anakin said,but he couldn't believe that Anakin trusted him with something like that " So" was all Obi-Wan could manage top say.

Anakin started to walk to the door " I'll give you some time alone, you need it." Anakin walked out the door as Obi-Wan fell back onto the bed still speechless.


End file.
